Munich 1921
by Kiara45
Summary: A fanfic version of the doujinshi by Ninekoks. What if Edward meet the other worlds version of Roy Mustang. And what if he was different from the Colonel? Would he fall for him? EdxAlterRoy
1. Another You

Okay, so this is the Fanfic version of my favorite doujinshi. I love it! But I do not own this, the story is owned by ninekoks, I only own the typed up version and the things I make up along the way.

Note: In the doujinshi I couldn't read the name of the book store, so I am calling it books and co.

Other note: This IS a roy x Ed Fanfic, well…Alter roy…BUT STILL!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He said 'farewell' and smiled a little. On that day…the sunset was beautiful. I remember that.

A long brown coat swayed in the wind as a young man, no younger that seventeen, at least. As the young teen walked through the crowded city, his long golden hair, tied back in a ponytail flew in the breeze too.

He sighed. 'I am still here' Thought Edward Elric.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric sighed as he looked at the piece of paper he held in his hand. Sitting on the ledge of the water fountain in the heart of the city.

"Another strike, huh…" He said. He clenched his fist up into a ball, hearing the paper crumble from the offended paper.

'Even as science advances, it has its limit's.' He thought. 'Will I ever be able to return to that world again…?' He though.

He sighed again for the third time that day. "Somehow I'm…doing the same thing here as I was there…" He said to no one but himself.

He looked up at the sky. It was a deeper blue than the one in the older world was.

"It's the same, and yet completely different." Edward paused. "A world without alchemy, huh?" He said.

Digging in his pocket. He pulled out his sliver pocket watch that once symbolized his status in the military. As he clicked the button that opening it that made a small 'snapping' noise while doing so. Looking at the time, it read ten till three. His golden eyes glanced over to the engraving he made. 'Don't forget 3. Oct. 11.

'Al…' He thought. 'Is he alright?'

He thought back to the years his brother was in the armor. Al saying 'Really, Nii-san, you're sleeping with your belly in the open again.' He thought back to the glowing eyes of that stupid armor. 'Nii-san?' Al voice echoed slightly from the armor he was bound to. Then he thought to his brother, when he was flesh and was nine, his soft voice yelling 'Nii-san!' as he would swing on the swing they had outside.

Edward sighed. His eyes clenched while he tried to hold back tears. "…Al…" He whispered.

When suddenly, the colonels face entered his mind. His eyes widened in surprise.

"No, this one." He said. Gesturing his hand over to the thoughts of Al.

"It's Al! Al!" He said. Trying to persuade his thoughts back to Al. "Why did that bastard show up?" He asked himself.

His thought's drifted back to young Al, playing with Den and Winry. Shouting 'Nii-Saaaan!' 'Yes, yes, that's it.' He thought. 'Al is okay.' Edward thought. 'He has to be; my transmutation was perfect.' He thought. 'Al is okay…Al.' His thoughts towards Al stopped as the Colonels face came in his mind once more.

"Tch…" He thought as he tried to stop his thoughts towards the smug colonel. But they would just not stay away. The image of his on the day they said goodbye entered his head. His eyebrows narrowed.

'Farewell.' Said the overconfident colonel. His voice was smooth, like chocolate.

Edward closed his eyes.

"Aaaaaah! Stoooop already!" Edward screamed. "Gah! So irritating!" Edward shouted.

He quickly threw his pocket watch into his coat pocket. Then swiftly he grabbed his suitcase.

"I'm going home!" He said angrily. Before storming off into the bustling. His shoes played a soft melody as he stomped on the golden bricks of the city road. His golden eyes held a pained look in them. He looked down at his shoes. The leather shined in the glistening sunlight of the spring day.

'Colonel…' Edward thought. 'There's no way he'd… Be done in so easily.' He saw the colonel creating a fiery explosion, his black coat swaying, and his raven colored hair tasseled from the wind. 'Even if his opponent was that Homunculus he should have somehow…' King Bradley's face entered his mind. It was worn with age, hair sleeked back, and his right eye hidden by his eye patch. As he tried to hide the evidence that he was not human.

'Somehow…' Edward thought. He stopped. Shoulders slouching. "…If I return and" He paused. "He's dead, I won't forgive him." Edward finished. His eyes narrowed.

He then continued walking. 'Why the heck do I have to worry about him?' He thought. 'I'm so stupid. I'm really stupid.' He thought. He glanced over to a store window that said 'Books and Co'.

"Was there always a bookstore here…?" He asked himself.

He sighed as he opened the door to the small store. The bell making a 'kah-chak' sound signaling to the owner that a customer had walking in.

"Welcome." Edward heard someone say. He glanced over to see an elderly man working at the counter reading a newspaper.

"Ah. Hello." Edward said.

He looked over at the shelves full of books. "Wow." He said. Looking up in awe. "There's quit a selection." He said.

He looked through the titles of the books that he could read. "Ah," He said. His eyes caught sight of a book. Its spine had been ripped by age and looked as though it had been passed down for many years.

"That book…" He paused. "Looks really old…" He said.

"Okay." He said. He reached his hand up as he tried to reach the tattered book. Getting up on his tip toes, he found he could still not reach it. He then got the idea of standing on his suitcase. Lifting his foot up, he hopped up and tried to grab it again. But found that to fail as well.

'Dammit…!" He growled. "Even thought I grew so much!" He shouted. He then noticed man reach to the book.

"This one?" He asked. He could only see his hand.

"Wha?" He asked.

Edward looked over to the new voice. He saw a man, with raven hair. His onyx eyes were caring. "It's this one, right?" The man asked.

Edward's eyes widened. Slightly surprised and startled. As it seemed the man had appeared out of no where.

The new man gave him a funny look, as Edward said nothing. "Wha?" The raven haired man started but couldn't finish.

As Edward lost his footing on his suitcase, his body fell against the man. Whose foot slipped against the added weight. A 'thwack' and a 'thump' rang through the store. Surprising the old man at the counter.

Edward found himself sitting on the man, who was rubbing the side of his head. Fallen books lay around them. "Ouch." Said the raven haired man.

Edward only groaned in pain.

The store clerk quickly ran over. "Ah... Are you alright!?" He asked.

The man smiled a little. "Yes…We are. Somehow." He said. He laughed slightly.

Edward looked up at the man he was leaning against. His eyes widened when he got a look at him. "Wahhh!" He screamed and back to other book shelf. The man looked at his in surprise.

"Wh...Why..?!" Edward asked. His voice filled with shock.

The man looked at him in questioning.

"Why are you here?!" Edward asked. The man looked just like Roy Mustang!

"Well…" The man started. "Even if you ask me..." He paused again. "Like that..."

The store clerk looked at the two. Wondering what the young blond was going on about.

"Ahem…Have I… met you before…?" The Roy look alike asked. Rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

'Don't… Tell me…' Edward thought.

"An acquaintance?" The man asked. "No..." He answered himself.

'That he's this worlds version of him?!' Edward screamed in his head. Referring to his worlds Roy Mustang.

Edward narrowed his eyes. 'Ca...Calm…Calm... .' He thought. He could hear his heart beating loud and clear. 'Calm down I…'

"Can you stand?" The man asked. Edward looked at the out stretched hand. Then he saw the mans face.

"Sorry for surprising you." The man said. "It seems… we really _have _met before…? I don't remember, but…I-" He was then cut off.

"I can stand! I'm fine! You're mistaking me for someone else!" Edward said rudely as he stood up, slightly leaning against the book shelf.

As Edward tried to walk, he found a sharp pain jolting up his right leg. "Oww." He said.

The man watched him struggle with a careful eye.

'Shit..' Edward thought. 'My right leg…' He thought as he limped. 'I must've twisted it, for it to hurt so suddenly.' He thought.

He was woken from his thoughts when the raven haired man crouched down next to him. "Which leg is it?" He asked.

"Wha?" Edward asked. "I'm fine…I'm fine!" Edward assured the man.

"Let's see first if it's really fine." The Roy look alike said.

Edward glared at him, but it somewhat failed from the pain he was in. A blush slightly covered his face.

"Did it hurt when you slipped just now?" The man asked. His onyx eyes held concern.

Edward didn't say anything. He clutched his fist to his chest, twisting the fabric of his vest. 'I can't…' He thought.

"…I'm alright now." Edward said.

"Huh?" The man asked.

"It only hurt for a second. Really..." Edward said.

"Ah, but you might have twisted it." The Roy double said.

"It's fine!" Edward shouted. Startling the store clerk and the raven hair man.

"Just..." Edward started. His right leg was causing him more pain than he would let the stranger know. "Leave me alone…" He said. Before running out of the store. Slamming the door in the process.

"Hey!" The man said. "Wait!" The man shouted.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"Sir?" He heard.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around to see the store clerk holding up a tattered suitcase.

"Is this your suitcase?" He asked.

"No..." He said, pausing. "It's his."

Ohhh, cliff hanger… What will happen next? REVIEW AND FIND OUT.


	2. He's not the colonel, or is he?

You all should be happy, you're getting this chapter way earlier than I had intended due to the fact that I woke up at 4:50 am and decided to finish typing it….

_Roy _– Means flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward panted as he hobbled down the street. He stopped, as he leaned against the wall, he let the events that had happened at the bookstore play through his head.

"Imp…" He tried to speak but failed.

The other Roys face entered his head. 'Impossible' He thought.

"Wh…" He tried, but once again failed. He doubled over in pain. "Why?!" He shouted. He panted some more. "Of all things…" He said weekly.

"HEEEEY!!"

His eyes widened at that voice. He blushed as he turned around.

"Wait!" He saw the other Roy running towards him. He sighed as he started to run.

"Ah! Hey! Not this again!" He heard the other Roy shout from behind him.

"Don't fallow me!" Edward shouted.

"But even if you tell me that…You're suitcase." Roy said, fallowing him.

Edward was about to say something when he suddenly fell over, lying miserably on the ground. The other Roy stopped.

"Hey…" He said. "Are you okay?" The man asked, walking towards him.

'It's impossible…' Edward thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, done!" The other Roy said proudly as he looked at Edward's bandage ankle.

"You should let a doctor check this tomorrow." He paused. "Well, I think the bones okay, but you shouldn't overdo it like before." The man said.

He looked across at Ed when he didn't say anything. He saw that he was looking the other way, not facing him.

"Why don't you look at me?" He asked.

Edward was silent. He refused to the face the man sitting across from him.

"I…" Edward started. "Didn't ask you to do this." Edward said softly.

The other man smiled. "I wanted to." He said as he started to put the things he had used to bandaged Edward's ankle back in his first aid kit. "I am a bit at fault here too, since I surprised you…" He said. Picking up a small bottle of cream.

Edward still looked down, refusing to look at him. "That's…absolutely unnecessary." Edward said.

"Yes, that might be." He paused as he tightened the cap on the bottle of cream, causing it to squeak. "But..." He said, remembering the moment at the bookstore when he had spotted Edward trying to get the book.

"You looked so desperate that… I wanted to help you." The man said. He smiled, closing his eyes. "…Because you're so small." He said.

Edward turned towards him, eyes glaring daggers at him. Standing up, he held a fist towards the man. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" He screamed. "Even though I grew so much!" Ed shouted at the man.

When suddenly, the man poked his finger on Ed's nose, Edward glared at the finger.

"You finally looked at me." Said the taller man. "You hit your nose." He said softly. Referring to the red bump on the tip Ed's small nose.

The other Roy looked into Ed's eyes. His own widening slightly. "Ah! You're eyes are golden, that's amazing." He said.

A smacking sound could be heard in the neck moment. As Edward smacked away the older male's hand, drawing his hand close to his own chest. The other Roy looked at him, his hand slightly red from the smack.

'Even though he's different… He's not the colonel…' Edward thought.

"Did you fall for me?" The other Roy asked with a smug look on his face.

"What?!" Edward asked. His face turning as read as a tomato.

"Your face is read." The Roy look a like said.

"..hh!" Edward shouted.

"Ah yes." The raven haired man said, turning his head he walked over to the table.

"IS HE AN IDIOT OR WHAT?!" Screamed Edward.

"Here."

Edward turned around to see the man holding out the book he had been trying to get at the book store. He looked up at the other mans face with a quest ional look on his face

"Back then, you tried to get this book, right?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you'd accept this as an apology for surprising you?" The man asked. He looked down at Edward. "Hm?" He asked.

Edward just looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"I…I don't need it!" Edward shouted.

"No, no, just take it." The other man said.

"I told you I don't want it!" Edward shouted back.

"I'm responsible for surprising you. So take it, come on." The other man said. Getting slightly irritated.

"I'll…pay for it!" Edward said. Digging into his pocket grabbing the little money he could find in it.

He then held his hand out to the man. There was just a bit of change.

The man had to surpass a laugh. "You can't even buy bread with that…" He said. Causing Ed to blush.

"I see…I spent most of it on the train back..." Edward mumbled.

Roy gently set the tattered book on the table. "I know. Let's do it this way" He started.

He took the small amount of money that set in Ed's hand. "I'll leave it here; this will be enough as payment." Roy said.

Ed looked at him, shocked. "Hey, wait…" He started.

"You want to pay the full price?!" The Roy look a like asked; shock evident in his voice.

"If that's what you want, I don't mind." Roy said.

Edward just stared at him. Unsure of what to say.

"If that's what it takes for you to be at peace…" Roy said.

"What?" Edward asked, getting confused by where the man was going with this.

"But that won't do for me, so…" He started, pausing. "Until your leg heals…Just feel free to use me instead." He stated.

Edwards eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Huh?" He asked.

"I will become your hands and legs." The other Roy said.

Edward felt his face heat up. He looked at the raven haired man with widened eyes. "What?!" Edward screeched.

The man smiled a smug smiled. "That is okay, isn't it?" He asked. His voice chocolaty smooth.

Edward just started at him with narrowed eyes, blush still evident on his cheeks.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'D BE FINE!" Edward shrieked. Punching his pillow to the wall.

"You want to become my hands and legs!? What a joke!" He shouted as he punched his mattress. "It's a bother!" He shouted as he threw himself down on his bed.

"What d'you plan to do by saying that…" He asked himself. Edward sighed as he remembered how everything went after the man that looked like the colonel said that.

"_No way that would be fine!" Edward shouted at the man._

_The man placed his thumb and his pointer finger on his chin thoughtfully as he tried to think of something he could do in equal trade. "…I see. Then what should I do?" The raven haired man asked. _

_Edward looked at him sternly. "…Return the money." He said forcefully. _

_The other man looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. "Why?" He asked._

"_After all that kee-" Edward started but the Roy look a like interrupted him._

"_So you're keeping it after all?" He asked._

_Edward glared at him. _

"_What you're saying is completely different from before?" The Roy double asked him._

_The older man sighed. "Taking back your word whenever convenient, hm…" He said without a somewhat smug tone in his voice. _

'_That guy!' Edward thought. He annoyed him just as much as the colonel did. But some how his presence made him feel at home. Maybe that was due to the fact that he was just like the colonel, only kinder. And he missed the colonel as much as he would deny it, it was true._

"_Besides." The smooth voice of the raven hair man broke his thoughts. "You'd be able to use someone as you like. That's not a bad proposal, right?" The man said._

"Ah, just remembering it makes me angry again." Edward said, annoyed. He clutched the blankets.

Edward sighed as looked at his bandaged ankle. "In the first place...It's not like a sprain is such a big deal…" Edward said in a much softer tone.

"Anyway, it's not normal to just treat someone's injury, push a book on them and say that it's still not enough…I don't get him at all. The nuisance just doesn't stop. I don't get what he's saying…What? Is he trying to look good by saying that he'll become my arms and legs…? He seems so collected, but maybe he's just an idiot after all?' Edward thought. Edward closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep.

'But he's an ass. And a snob. And he's pushy. Those things really don't change him?' Edward thought. Edward opened his eyes slightly as an image of the colonel entered his mind.

'No…' He thought. 'He's not…The colonel even though he is…' Edward buried his face into the pillow.

'He's just a double…Another person…' Edward thought.

Another memory of the colonel entered his mind. The colonel looking at him. 'Isn't it, okay. Fullmetal?' He heard the colonel saying. His voice as smooth as silk.

'No! No! No! No! No! No!' Edward thought as he punched his fist into the pillow. 'He's not the colonel!' Edward screamed in his mind. After a minute, he settled down. 'No the colonel! Not the…' He thought.

Then, another thought enter his mind. Quickly, he lifted his head off the pillow, eyes slightly widened.

"So what if he was?" He asked himself.

A picture of the colonel enter his mind, then one of the Roy look a like he had met today. 'What if he is the colonel, or isn't the colonel?' Edward asked himself in his head.

He then pictured the colonel, standing from his desk. His body facing out his large office windows. Head turned as though he were looking at someone. He pictured his dark onyx eyes looking at him. Edward was sitting on his bed, on his knees. His face was covered in a dark blush.

"Is this fore real..." He asked himself. His eyes then filled up with tears. "Is this fore real?" He asked himself again. The tears then spilt out…As he picture the colonel on the day they had said goodbye. He remembered only tapping his hand and not shaking it.

'It's too late now…We already said our farewells.' Edward thought for the second time that day…

Dun, DUN, DUN. Cliff hanger! WOW. That took FOREVER to type!

Reviews and chapter three will come :3


	3. You can only call it a miricale

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! For no updates for over a month! I shall update more! I swear!

_Roy _= flashback

* * *

"_Let's introduce ourselves." Said the tall dark haired man. Outstretching his hand for Ed to shake._

"_I am Roy." He said. "And you?" _

Yes.

"…_Edward." Edward replied. _

I know…I knew for a long time.

* * *

Edward awoke with a start. The sun shone through the window, glaring it's unwanted light right into his eyes. He groaned as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"…A dream?" Edward asked himself. He lifted up the blankets to see if everything he been through was just a dream, to see if it was true or not. And sure enough, there was his bandaged ankle. He then glanced over to the night stand, seeing if the book that started all the things was there too. And sure enough, there sat the tattered book.

"It wasn't a…dream." Edward said softly as he placed his hand on the age worn book.

* * *

"Hello, sleepyhead." Said and older man. He had slightly darker skin, long golden hair which he had up in a pony had a shaggy golden beard. And his golden eyes sat behind thin, wire rimmed glasses.

Ed staggered to the table, limping slightly, before he took a seat.

"Shut up, Dad." Edward grumbled.

Hoenheim didn't say anything as he turned his attention back to the coffee pot that sat on the stove. It's aroma filling the small kitchen.

"When did you get home?" He asked.

"…Last night…And you?" Edward replied.

"Around two, I think? Last night." Hoenheim replied as he poured the dark brown colored coffee in a mug for his son.

"What are you up to…You've been corrupted so you play along…" Edward said sleepily.

"Haha, I just happen to rise up with society." Hoenheim replied as he took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Hmp." Edward replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"So, did you learn something?" He asked.

"…Especially about…" Edward let his sentence run off; he knew his father would get what he was asking about.

Hoenheim didn't reply, he sat quietly as he drank his coffee. Letting the bitter tasting liquid wake him up.

"I see. Just stay quiet then." Edward said bitterly. He started down to his coffee mug, watching his refection in the brown liquid. He then picked the mug up, and took a drink of it.

"…It's not like I'm keeping anything from you…." Edward stated as he sat his mug down.

Hoenheim said nothing, as he let a smile play its way on his lips.

"..That book." He started as he took another sip of his coffee. "It's rare for you to read anything that's not scientific."

Edward's eyes widened and he twitched.

"Don't just go in my room!" Edward shouted as he glared at the man.

"I only came to turn the light off." The older man stated. "You slept without your sheets…you'll catch a cold." Hoenheim said as he took another swing of his coffee.

"Only!" Edward fumed. "That doesn't matter! Don't touch other peoples stuff…!"

Then suddenly Edward remembered something. He stopped his little temper tantrum and looked down at the hard wood of the table. Thinking long and hard about how to word what he wanted to say.

"What's wrong? That's it?" Hoenheim asked.

"…Dad…" Edward started.

"Hm?" The older man asked.

"Dad, how did you manage to find me here?" Edward asked.

Hoenheim was a little startled by this question.

"Why are you asking this?" Hoenheim questioned.

"That doesn't matter just answer!" Edward shouted.

Hoenheim just sighed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms together.

"Even if you ask me…It was just a coincidence…That I found _that _Edward…" Hoenheim said.

He could clearly remember the day he found Edward, the slightly paper boyish brown hat and he had short hair. But he could tell that it was his son, even if he wasn't supposed to be in this world…He smiled.

"I just happened to be close by…It was just luck…To find one person in this huge world." Hoenheim said.

Edward listened intently.

"_You can only call it a miracle_." Hoenheim replied. Watching the morning sunlight dance upon his young sons face. He found a smile playing way to his lips.

-----

So I think I'll end it there, but don't worry, I'm going to update this more now :D

Review! Review! Review!


	4. This was the beginning

OMG One year later Haley decided to continue _Munich 1921_!

Haha, I recently downloaded the 3'rd volume and got inspired to continue the story. But that is only if I get enough good reviews. Cause I'm having to work my butt off reading through the pages on my old desktop and write the whole thing out on a notebook. Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

A pair of footsteps pitter pattered on the stone paved road. The sky was a nice blue color today, only a few clouds in the morning , it was different from the skies of his homeland. And that brought a sad thought into his mind. Edward looked up, starring at the rather large brick apartment. His mouth a small 'o' shape.

"…I came." He said to no one in particular.

He stood in front of the hardwood door. Head lurched over, lost deep in his thoughts.

'_What should I do if I meet him?' _He thought to himself. '_Why am I here in the first place? What do I want to do anyway?' _He thought.

Edward knitted his eyebrows together. Debuting on what to do, he was so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed the footsteps that sounded behind him.

'_I'll go back..' _Edward finally decided. He was about to turn around and head back home. But was startled when he heard a voice.

"Oh…It's you." A voice from behind him said.

Edward was shocked, but turned around to see if it really was who he thought that it was. His long brown coat swaying with the sudden rush of movement.

"I knew it." Roy Mustang said. "Edward!"

Edward was stunned by this Roy Mustangs attitude. He had casually called him by his name, and they had only met yesterday! This Mustang was different from the Colonel. He was...kinder. And much more relaxed. But then again, this Roy Mustang was not a military dog.

"You came all they way out here?" Roy questioned.

'_Na- Name! Casually called me by my name!' _Edward thought, goosebumps spreading all throughout his body. "It…It's nothing! I was…I was just passin through!" Edward stuttered out. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

Roy then noticed the crutches that Ed was supporting his weight on. "Crutches.." He mumbled. "So you went to the doctor?" Roy asked.

Edward just nodded. "How'd it go?" Roy asked.

Edward was reluctant to answer at first, debuting whether or not to the tell the strange man about his health concerns. "..Umm.." He started, "Two weeks till it's all healed." He mumbled softly. But it was loud enough for Roy to hear him.

"Two weeks!" Roy shouted. "That's terrible!"

Edward stared at the stone pathed road. Finding it far more interesting than Roy at the moment.

"Yes…" He muttered. "Somehow…It's pretty terrible." Edward stated. "I..Have many things to do…A lot to learn.." He started with. "A lot to look up…really, a ton of…" He trailed off.

Roy was in groused in what Edward had to say.

"So…with this leg I can't move around freely." Edward said, clenching his free hand in a tight fist.

"…so.."

"So.." Edward repeated.

"In that case, you should just use me." Roy said, "Since you can only move your left arm freely, their must be a lot of obstacles, right?"

This caught Edward's attention. His head shot up to look Roy in the eyes, confusion spread across his features.

Roy cocked his head to the side and merely shoved his hands in his pockets. "I noticed it, your body…" He mumbled.

"If a man like me would do…" He trailed off. Edward just stared at him as if he was speaking a foregin language.

"I think I can help you, but.." Roy said with a smile.

…_He's pushy. But even so, he's roundabout. But that's probably the beginning._

"Your eyes are a little swollen." Roy noted, running his hand across Edward's cheek.

Edwards eyes shot wide, a soft blush playing across his face.

_It will start from here on._

And he scratched his long nails across Roy's hand, which was his way of revenge in this world without alchemy. Had this been back in his homeland, and had this been the colonel, he would've transmuted his auto mail and gotten his revenge that way..

"_Ow!"_

"Wha..what are you doing all of a sudden?" Roy asked, clenching his wrist and examining the three cuts Ed had left.

"..Don't touch me so lightly!" Edward shouted, his face red. Brows knitted together in anger.

"I only touched you a little." Roy said with a frown. "Scratching me is just evil." He spat out.

"…Be prepared." Edward said suddenly. "I'll work you hard."

Roy smiled as he watched Ed's head fall back to his chest, a soft 'hmp' sounding from the blond. His cheeks still slightly reddened.

"Be gentle." He said. His voice had a slightly smug tone to it.

* * *

_Yes,_

_This was the beginning ._

_At that time I had no idea who that man really was._

_

* * *

_

Short, but volume two starts in the next chapter.


	5. Update

Hello my readers!

I know I've been gone for a very, very long time and that you all probably hate me for not updating in like two years or so. Life got busy for me, and right when I was just about to get back into writing the computer that ALL my stories were on died. Like, as in no return dying. So I don't know if ' Break Me, Shake Me' will be updated, as I don't know where I was going to take it. But I do plan to update 'Actions Speak Louder than Words' , 'Give it Up' , and if I can re download the doujinshi's 'Munich 1921'. I left all those stories very open ended so I will be able to update eventually. I also have other stories in the works, not FMA related though.

I want to thank you all for being very patient! I am a senior now though so things are a little more hectic for me, but I really want to get back into this! So keep your eyes peeled, I'm in the process of writing chapter three of 'Actions Speak Louder than Words', I don't know when I will update, but I promise it will be soon!

Thank you so much for sticking with me!

3 Haley


End file.
